borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Trap Claptrap Trap, Phase One
Operation Trap Claptrap Trap, Phase One is a story mission in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution given by Blake. Background :"Hyperion-brand claptraps are going haywire and are assimilating Pandora. Time for a little corporate restructuring. Locate the power plant in Sanders Gorge and restore power to lower the bridges for your glorious counter-revolution." Walkthrough Objectives :Turn on the power to lower the bridges. :*Power plant located :*Power restored Strategy Sanders Gorge is accessed from the transition in the lower right of the Tartarus Station map. The way to the entrance will initially be blocked by three or four waves of Bandit-Traps. There are three paths not far from the entrance, and these are denoted by three colours. The middle path (orange) is the most direct route to the power plant. Beyond an open area with a flight of rakk the orange-lit path bears right and a short way further down is another metal building on the right side of the wall containing some enemies. At this point a left turn feeds back into the blue-lit path and a right turn leads to another large cavern with many enemies and some turrets. It is possible to snipe the turrets relatively safely through some holes in the metal fence on the left-hand side. There are three turrets in total. An elevated gatehouse on the right holds the control panel that opens the chain link gate. The right hand corridor in the complex beyond the gate leads to a metal ramp. Activating the switch lowers characters into a huge chamber with General Knoxx-Trap. The fight can be made significantly easier by using one of the large round pillars for cover to block his shock missile attack. He will occasionally try to run around the pillar, or will rocket into the air for a stomp attack. This can be managed by using the pillars to block the damage and keep him away, or by jumping as he lands. Firing at his head will score critical hits that temporarily stun him. He can be effectively immobilised by continually achieving critical hits (this is made far easier with a fast-firing weapon), as each one will stun him in turn. When Knoxx is at about 75%, 50% and 25% health a gang of mélee claptraps will enter the room (announced by a klaxon horn sounding and the sound of doors opening). It is highly inadvisable to ignore these, as they can easily down an unwary player. They can be quickly neutralised before returning to Knoxx when they are down. Kamikaze Clap-Traps can be especially dangerous with their suicide bomb attack if they go unnoticed. After Knoxx is defeated (again!) the west part of the circular room leads to the exit. On the wall at the south side of hexagonal computer room beyond is the control to deactivate the power and update the mission status. A more direct return path to the Tartarus Station connection becomes available via some high rock bridges. The mission can be completed by turning in to Mr. Blake at Tartarus Station. Completion :"The bridges now have power. Trolls everywhere rejoice! On to Phase Two..." Nearby Missions *Finger Lickin' Bad! *It's a Trap... Clap *One-UpmanPipp Reward There are lockers and weapons chests in the main control room after General Knoxx-Trap is defeated. Each of these lockers will generate a Class Mod, shield, or a pistol/revolver. The rarity of these items, however, is based on the level of the host player's character. It has been confirmed that Orange grade pistols such as Equalizers may be found in this area. ru:Ловушка для Железяки, фаза 1